The Untold Story
by CagedBird17
Summary: Athena and Nike are the best of friends, always together in any fight and discussion. This is the story of how these two met and became the most famous in the winner's circle. Rated T for future war-related battles.
1. A small glimpse

**This is another new story, just something I came up with after finding the Greek Mythology section of FF. I hope you enjoy.**

**The only thing that I own is the plot.**

**All character's names are based on Greek Mythology, so not mine~!**

* * *

_Greece 304 B.C._

"Athena…" Nike spoke, gently curling her soft brown hair around her fingers. Her partner, the Goddess of Wisdom and War Athena turned to her, holding a stone in her hands. Both women were standing at the foot of a river in Greece, and a stack of stones were at the foot of the goddess's body.

"What it is?" She asked, turning to the river, aiming and tossing the stone, getting seventeen skips before it finally fell into the water. She chuckled at her skills and then sat down next to her friend and pulled her close. Nike let her and Athena began to gently braid her hair.

"How long has it been since we were friends?" She pondered out loud, making her wings almost glue themselves to her back. She hated it when they slapped her friend by accident. Athena's fingers stopped and looked into the cloud-less blue sky.

"I can't believe its been over seven hundred years…" Nike giggled.

"Feels like only fifty." Athena slumped forward and placed her head on her friends shoulder, enjoying the peaceful day.

"Tired?" She asked. Athena nodded and closed her eyes.

"Dad keeps calling me up for matters with Hera. And sometimes he lets me talk with mother, so it keeps me up at night." Nike gently patted her friends hand and hummed softly the tale of their creation and their fateful meeting.

* * *

**Next chapter is the beginning, at the birth of these two goddesses.**

**I got the idea for this when trying to find a story of Nike, the goddess of Victory. When I couldn't find any, I decided to take matters into my own hands.  
**


	2. Before the Battle

**First upload of the night (hopefully). If you've been waiting for this, well here you go. Please mind that this is kind of a time-skippy chapter. There will be a much longer one coming up in the next one, which holds details of the coming war. I'm not saying I know the war like the back of my hand, but I hope you still enjoy it.**

**Disclaimers: Um... I don't think anyone on EARTH owns the Greek Gods and Goddesses...so...would this really be...y'know, necessary?  
**

* * *

"Why are we being cast out?" A fiery young woman snorted, peering over the edge of a cloud to look at the young woman who had just sprang out of the great Zeus' head, fully clothed and acting like she owned the place. _'Athena was her name, I think…'_

"Master Zeus needs to make room for all these kids he has. And will have." Another one, a boy who seemed to be right around her age, and by the looks of him, her brother, spoke as he used his fingers to preen her large wings. The girl turned to look at her brother, a skeptical look on her face as he shrugged.

"Just how many will he have?" She asked.

"I really don't want to say. The number is way too big. Just know that around seven, one not a god, will take their place here." She whistled quietly as she glanced at the woman again, but that Athena girl was gone. She rolled onto her back and sighed as she saw her sister come up to her.

"Nike, Father is calling for you." She groaned and sat up.

"Jeez…" She spread open her wings and flew off to meet with her father.

* * *

"Father, might I have an owl?" A beautiful young woman asked the great Zeus, giving him a sweet smile. The great god chuckled and nodded, motioning to the archway leading to the outside.

"Go Athena. In this garden there are many different birds. Mind the peacocks. Hera wouldn't like it if anyone touched a feather on them. You might even see Nike there. She usually enjoys sitting with the birds, more so than any other creature. You may choose an owl from the ones that are there." She pecked his cheek and slid her armor and helmet off. Beside them, she placed her spear and shield.

She stepped inside the lush garden, blowing her long hair out of her face. She huffed in irritation and stepped through.

"When I get back, I am so going to cut this mop of mine…"

"Why not let me cut it now?" A feminine voice asked, a chuckle following it.

"Um… No thanks. I don't believe I either know you or trust you." Athena looked around, trying to get a feel for where the voice was coming from.

"I promise I won't do anything bad." There was a laugh, this time from her left. She ran to the nearest bush and looked over the top but not finding the girl.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" She stated, turning red from the mocking laugh she heard next.

"There's no way to say for sure that you should trust me." A young girl floated down in front of Athena. She folded her large wings behind her and crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the nearest tree, a cherry wood.

"But then again, who trusts winged Titans?" She frowned and smoothed out a feather that was out of place.

"Ah, then you're Nike? I was wondering when I'd get to meet you." Athena glanced up at the tree branches and glimpsed around the colorful feathers for the owl she so wanted. Nike saw the searching eyes of the young woman and whistled softly. An adorable brown owl came down and landed on Athena's outstretched hand. The feathers were brown, and had white specs on it, looking like spots. The bright yellow ring in its eyes looked at the goddess, and she could sense the great wisdom and insight of this small bird. After gently preening its feathers, Athena opened her mouth to thank the girl. But when she looked up, Nike had disappeared, leaving nothing behind but a soft ivory feather.

* * *

"Kratos…" The girl pleaded, floating behind her brother and honeying her words. "Winged god of strength, loyal to only thine father and the great Zeus, most powerful man that I have ever known… Give me the cookies!" She made a dive at the man, but he was quick, sliding away from her and holding a small bundle high above her head.

"Not even flattery will make me give up mother's delicious cookies, Nike." The girl flew up to get them, but her brother had already done the same, sticking his tongue out at her. She huffed in exasperation.

"Kratos, I can't believe that you're my older brother. You act like such a child! Now hand me the cookies!" She made another dive, to which her brother dodged with a cocky smirk.

"Ah, dear sister. You are much too slow to ever—" When he finally looked down, the bundle had disappeared. Glancing down at her, he saw that she was now gleefully eating a cookie.

"Fine sister. Although, I have to admit, you're not called the goddess of victory for nothing." She flew up to him and gave him a hug before flying off to enjoy her treat in the quiet that was the garden of Zeus.

* * *

Athena had stripped free of her armor, clutching only a small dagger that she had made out of the forge of her…Was he her half-brother? No, he was borne of Hera, and Hera had no part in her conception. She looked at her opponent, the man twice, maybe three times as large as her in height. She gulped. Sure, she was used to fighting, a pastime she hated, but… A Titan was a different.

It didn't even help that her own father was there. She assumed he was there for moral support, but something at the back of her head told her otherwise. He seemed eager to see his daughter fight a titan, a cousin, and she could only feel her spirits fall.

She was the goddess of wisdom, not courage or power, dammit!

Off to the side, all of the titan's children were watching. The eldest, Kratos, had a smug look on his face, like he was certain that his father would win. Bia watched, tucking her long dark curls behind her hairpiece and ear, looking like she'd rather be somewhere else. Zelus watched with clear excitement, eager to watch his father pummel the daughter of the mighty Zeus to the ground.

Nike, however, wasn't there.

Athena took a glance around and saw that she was standing on a pedestal even higher than that of her father. She would have taken a great offence that someone would even dare to do so, but today was the one exception. She was to decide the victor of the match, and for that, she rose above them all.

"No weapons. Athena, put that away. This is a wrestling match, not a fight to the death." Nike's voice drifted down on the wind. Athena scowled a bit and threw the dagger, hilt down, to her armor, hearing it clang loudly and cringing. She turned to her opponent and took a fighting stance.

Pallas was huge. No, I mean HUGE. He easily towered over the goddess of wisdom and war, and she couldn't help but swallow a lump that had formed in her throat. She didn't want to, but she had to admit it:

She was completely terrified.

Nike lifted a large leafy green wreath and tossed it. Athena counted down the seconds until it fell, to signal the start of the match.

3..

2..

1.

Athena quickly jumped to the side and narrowly avoided the first attack, a headlong charge straight at her. She quickly picked herself up and dove underneath the large being.

Being the genius everyone knew she was, she quickly formulated a plan of attack, and after working out all of the possibilities (and getting boo-ed by Pallas' kids for dodging his every attack), she struck.

He ran towards her, and began to sweep his arm, definitely trying to backhand her. She ducked and when the hand flew just inches above her, she jumped into it. Before he realized what had just happened, she ran up his arm and jumped up to land straight onto his shoulders. The being roared and grabbed her legs.

"Should have seen that one coming a mile away." She muttered before screaming as she was tossed into the air like a rag doll. She knew that this next had to land, or else she'd end up taking her own trip to her uncle Hades's domain. When she reached her highest peak, she twirled in the air and tugged on her hair. Nike had to squint to see her, but she clearly saw a large mass of, what she assumed, her hair springing free. Athena then contorted so she was falling headfirst to the ground. Nike's eyes widened as she saw how fast she was falling and wanted so much to look away. Unfortunately, she couldn't.

But after what happened, she only wished she had something to record what just happened, because of her own disbelief in her eyes.

As Athena fell, she made a beeline right to her opponents horns. _'This _might_ be a little close.'_ She fell, and as soon as she could, she spread the leather thong she used in her hair and wrapped it around Palla's horns. She then twisted her body so her legs rose up, and she fell to the ground, dragging the goat-man with her. Upon landing, Athena pushed her body up onto the titan's back and put her entire weight on him, forcing him to take the brunt of the damage.

As the dust settled, all four of Pallas' children gasped.

He was officially dead. When Athena scrambled onto his back, he turned his head to force her down first, but instead, the quick impact twisted his head, like her little own asleep in her father's beard, and broke it.

She jumped off of him, her hand on her mouth and her eyes wide in shock and terror. After the initial shock, Nike swallowed back her tears and the lump in her own throat and flew down to Athena.

"A-Athena wins..." Nike presented the victor with a green laurel and then flew over to her father. The other three did the same. Bia was in tears, Zelus was shocked and trying to see if he'd arise. Kratos was furious with Athena, as she saw the cold hatred in his golden eyes.

"How could you?" He roared, lunging for the goddess. A lightning bolt struck the ground just as Kratos reached Athena, effectively stopping his own rampage. Zeus had risen from his seat.

"My daughter has beaten your father. It was not her choice to kill him." He told the youth, his face nothing but neutrality, but his eyes glaring at him, basically egging him on. _'Just _try_ to lay a hand on her.'_ The winged man huffed and then turned to comfort his sister. Nike felt hot stinging tears, but she refused to cry. Instead, she looked at the girl. Athena met her gaze with a look she didn't think she'd see on her:

Angst.

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here, Nike." Athena smirked as she held up her spear.

"Well, I am always there when war is afoot. Otherwise, we'd lose." Nike yawned a little as she steadied the winged horses.

"But aren't we fighting your kind?" Athena preened her owl before letting it go and hunt. The battle was about to begin, and she wanted to make sure it ate before they dove into the battle below. Nike sighed and rested her back against the chariot.

"Father Pallas… He was going to be on that side, true. But I didn't say I did. In truth, I'm not a really big fan of the Titans. They're really stuck up just because they're granny Gaia's kids." She shrugged, pushing herself off the chariot.

"Anyways, you were there when my siblings and I swore our loyalty to Zeus." Athena cringed a little. She was hoping that Nike would have at least warmed up to her. Then again, she _did_ kill her father.

"What about your mother, Styx?" She asked, hoping to just to get off of the subject.

"Mother? Well, she has to tend to the river, so she remains neutral and a non-[participant of the battle. Either way, as she says, she'd still be there, guarding the river, and leading all of her brothers and sisters to Hades. So… Yeah, she could care less."

"…Are you and your mothers not good with politics?" A playful smile played on Athena's lips. Nike giggled and tugged on a loose lock of hair that fell out of Athena's helmet, making the girl yelp in pain and try to pull it back up.

"Yep. Politics aren't our strong suit. But I'm the goddess of Victory. So, I believe that our side will win." She grinned, pulling out a small ring of green rings. Athena laughed softly and lifted her hand. Her little owl had returned from its pre-battle hunt and began to preen its feathers.

Soon, both girls heard the sound of a horn blowing from the distance. Looking up they saw Hermes flitting about with the battle horn.

"Ready?" Athena pulled out her spear and climbed into her own chariot.

"Born ready." Nike spread open her wings and flew up to the largest and most ornate chariot there. She gripped the reigns of the horses. They neighed and soon, mighty Zeus appeared thunderbolts in hand. He climbed in behind Nike and nodded.

"BROTHERS. SISTERS. CHILDREN OF THE GODS! TODAY WE BATTLE AGAINST OUR OWN FAMILY, THE TITANS. THEY REFUSE TO SEE REASON. MOTHER RHEA HAS CALLED THE TIME FOR BATTLE. FIGHT FOR HONOR AND GLORY, AND MAY NIKE'S BLESSING GUIDE US TO VICTORY!" Zeus roared to the other chariots behind them. Nike couldn't help but turn a soft red at his words, finding that she enjoyed praise every now and again, but soon she focused on the task at hand.

"Hyah!" She called, whipping the reigns and feeling the chariot take flight as the battle began.

* * *

**Alrighty! The first update in quite a while. Sorry about taking forever to download. A big thank you to a Wolf Blossom. Because of her constant updates of humorous Inuyasha, Harry Potter and Cardcaptor Sakura fics, she had sparked back my creative spark. Reading chapter five of her latest Inuyash fic, 'Kindergarten Flirting', it reminded me of the great satisfaction I receive when hearing that people enjoyed my stories, or the feeling of spite and anger I have for trolls. It just... makes me want to live the world of fan fics, where anything is possible.**

**Wolf Blossom, if you're somehow reading this, please know that you are now my inspiration. Of course, you won't be the reason I'm uploading, but be aware that you're the catalyst.**

**Ha. See what I did there? LoZ anyone?  
**

**~CagedBird17**


End file.
